Gijinka Mystery Dungeon
by Royka-Shiku
Summary: Los continentes pokemon están separados por diferentes razones (geográficas, ideológicas o racistas) y los lideres de cada uno solo velan por sus habitantes. Sigue a Guno, una humana que aparecio de forma misteriosa, la cual no recuerda nada pero posee una habilidad que le permitirá ayudar y salvar este nuevo mundo descubierto.


La llegada.

–¿Oye te encuentras bien?– se escuchó una voz preocupada.

– Mi cabeza– una joven albina vestida de un traje negro se encontraba en el suelo con ambas manos en su cabeza.

– ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?– volvió preguntar la voz

– Creo– con esfuerzo, la joven se colocó de rodillas.

– Menos mal, pensé que estarías herida– el Luxio frente a ella habló con alegría.

La joven se quedó estática- ¡Ahhh!- asustada se echó para atrás solo para caer en sus costados.

– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó preocupado el pokemon

– T-tú, ¿hablas?, los pokemon no pueden hablar –

– Que cosas dices, aquí todos los pokemon hablamos –

– ¿Aqui?, qué quieres decir con, espera– la joven miró a su alrededor, una arboleda se extendía en los límites del terreno donde se encontraban, así mismo el terreno era plano y lleno de pasto, por último y lo más extraño es que el cielo estaba obscuro, no como el cielo nocturno si no como una infinita espesura negra.

–¿Exactamente donde estamos?–

– Si te soy sincero, no lo se– dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Entonces cómo me encontraste –

– No te encontré, yo desperté por allá hace como 5 minutos, tú yacías aquí inconsciente –

– No sabría si creerte pero….no recuerdo nada– respondió confundida.

– No recuerdas entonces el portal extraño– dijo el Shinx, la joven solo ladeo la cabeza confundida, el pokemon prosiguió – yo estaba en mi aldea en la zona Aromaflor y sin avisar un portal negro apareció frente a mi, unos brazos me sujetaron, entre en él y lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado aquí–

La chica volvió a sentir molestia al tratar de recordar. – Nada, parece que tendré que creerte por el momento –

– Entonces que tal si nos presentamos. Hola soy Kayro Lectro pero puedes decirme Kay, ¿puedes recordar tu nombre?–

La albina volvió a colocar su manos en su cabeza tratando de recordar

– Eso creo, Gu..– pero antes de que pudiera hablar de entre los arbustos de la zona delimitada un pokemon salto hacia la llanura, una Eevee asustada y con la respiración agitada los miro a ambos.

–¡ Ayuda!– gritó seguido de un hilo que aprisiono su pie y la jalo nuevamente hacia las plantas.

– Está en problemas, vamos – y sin decir más el Shinx corrió en la dirección que la pokemon desapareció, la chica confundida no tuvo más remedio que alcanzarlo.

– Kay, ¿estás seguro de esto?– pregunto la chica mientras corrió entre una espesura de plantas a su alrededor, lo extraño era que las mismas parecían moverse conforme ellos caminaban, sin estorbarles en el trayecto pero dificultando su visión a su alrededor, Kay se mantenía cerca de ella.

– Solo se que un pokemon esta en peligro y hay que ayudarle– respondió mientras buscaba el aroma en el aire– por aquí, sígueme – Kay aceleró el paso, la chica corrió para evitar ser dejada en ese laberinto de plantas.

Cinco metros más, la espesura se abrió en un arco revelando otra llanura cuadrada similar a donde despertaron, solo que en esta un gran árbol frondoso se extendía en el centro, de las ramas colgaban varios pokemon cafés de ojos negros, no se movían mucho pero sus ojos se postraron en ambos cuando entraron en su territorio, en el centro del tronco estaba enredado, un pokemon azul con orejas blancas y un caparazón, su boca estaba amordazada por el mismo hilo y parecía inconsciente, a un lado, pataleando y gritando se encontraba la Eevee con una cara de molestia y frustración. Kay y la chica se acercaron lentamente y justo rebajó de ella.

– ¿Oye te encuentras bien?– preguntó Kay.

– ¡Detras de ustedes!– gritó la Eevee, ambos se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con varios pokemon gusanos cafés con una nariz rosa y una púa en la cabeza. Estos, enojados, dispararon desde sus colas el mismo hilo que aprisionó a la Eevee hacia ambos, Kay rápidamente lo evadió pero la chica solo cruzo sus brazos esperando el golpe. Nada, los hilos se pegaron a sus brazos pero ella no se movía, los pokemon gusano jalaban con fuerza para poder aprisionar pero ella no parecía moverse de su lugar.

– ¿Que?– Kay confundido y distraído también fue impactado por los hilos de otros pokémon pero a él tampoco podían moverlo, Kay en cambio uso la distracción para lanzar un impactrueno que dejó inconscientes a los pokemon gusano, corrió hacia el grupo frente a la albina he hizo los mismo.

– No parecen tan fuertes– dijo Kay satisfecho al derrotarlo tan fácilmente.

Un zumbido sonó de la copa del árbol, de esta descendieron unos pokémon amarillos de ojos rojos con do enorme púas como brazos. Los enormes bichos volaron directo hacia ambos, una maniobra rápida de Kay apartó a ambos de la embestida.

–¡ Sube al árbol y liberarlos, yo me encargo! – dijo el pokemon eléctrico.

– ¿Que? ¿Tú solo?–

– Esas cosas vuelan así que tengo ventaja de tipo– uno de ellos se acercó con su aguijón en mano y Kay lo repelió con otro impactrueno– ¡Ve rápido!.

Ambos corrieron en direcciones contrarias, el Lució alejando al enjambre y la chica hacia el árbol. Escaló entre el follaje y las ramas, pasó al lado de uno de los kakunas quien solo lo observó fijamente, al fin llego a una rama cercana a ambos pokemon atrapados pero cuando intentó liberar a la Eevee.

– Olvidate de mi, salva al Wartortle– dijo enojada mientras trataba de romper inútilmente los hilos, la albina se estiró desde la rama y con una mano liberó al pokemon azul pero no contó en que este rápidamente clavaba sus garras en el árbol, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a la Eevee, está solo mostró una cara de tristeza.

– ¡Detrás de ti!– gritó el Wartortle, la albina volteo para ver a tres Beedrills acercarse a su posición, el Wartortle disparo 3 pistolas de agua pero solo dos insectos fueron derribados, el tercero esquivo y retrocedió.

– Va regresar, rápido libera a Samanta– dicho esto el pokemon de agua subió por el tronco hacia la copa, varios disparos de agua se oyeron a la distancia.

– Hora de sacar- ¡Auch! ¿¡ Qué te ocurre?!– la Eevee había mordido la mano derecha de la chica en su intento de liberarla.

– No necesitó ayuda, puedo sola– gruñó y volvió a tratar de liberarse de aquel hilo.

– Es obvio que no, no seas terca y déjate ayudar–

– ¡cuidado!– se escuchó el grito desde la copa, un Beedrill habían ignorado al pokémon acuático y ahora se dirigía hacia la eevee y la humana, esta de forma inconsciente se paró sobre la rama colocó su mano derecha al frente y recordó..

" _Guno"_

El sonido de explosión y una cortina de humo puso en duda a Kay quien seguía batallando contra el ahora reducido grupo de Beedrills.

Una llamarada de fuego salió de entre los árboles, de las orillas de la planicie otros tres Pokémon aparecieron; una vulpix un machop y cubone. La vulpix lanzó llamaradas de fuego para alejar al enjambre de Beedrills, mientras Cubone y Machop los golpeaban en el tórax dejándolos fuera de combate en el suelo.

– ¿Un nuevo pokemon salvaje?– dijo el Machop curioso pero con voz serena.

– ¿Acabamos con el Jefa?– dijo el Cubone empuñando su hueso listo para atacar, detrás de ellos la cortina de fuego comenzó a disiparse y la Vulpix se acercó.

– Kaim, Yugo deben ser pacientes y notar las diferencias entre pokémons afectados por este lugar– dijo con gracia pero directa, acercándose a Kay comen,o a examinarlo – y un viajero de otro lugar...o región, a interrogarlo– dio la orden, Kaim (Machop) y Yugo ( Cubone) cargaron contra el.

–¡Alto!– un grito sonó desde arriba en el árbol, la nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse y un puente de hielo comenzó a descender, en este iban el Wartortle adulto, la Chica peliblanca y la Eevee en brazos de esta.

– El esta conmigo– respondió el Wartortle como orden al trio.

–¿Jefe Nox, usted era al que debíamos rescartar?– dijo la Vulpix impactada, él asintió– Pero por…-–

Antes de terminar Sam, la Eevee comenzó a despertar, al ver que están siendo ayudada mordió a la chica en la mano, está la soltó.

– ¿¡Y a ti que demonios te pasa?!– dijo la chica enojada.

– Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda, podía rescatar a mi tío yo sola.

– Pero fracasaste– dijo en tono burlón la Vulpix.

– Camila– dando la vuelta respondió Sam con suelo fruncido.

– Samanta, entiendelo tu no eres una rescatista– comenzó acercarse con la barbilla hacia arriba y paso presumido – lo que tu debes hacer es seguir en ese comedor donde trabajas y servirle comida a verdaderos equipos rescatadores como nosotros– ambas fijado sus miradas, ninguna parecía perder.

– Suficiente – gritó el jefe Nox golpeando su cola en el suelo– Camile te agradezco la ayuda pero yo me encargare de sermonear a la señorita Samanta, pueden retirarse–

La Vulpix la miró por última vez – Como ordene – se dio media vuelta y se acercó a su equipo, Kaim y Yugo tenían dos insignias plateadas en sus manos, cuando se acercó su jefa levantaron estas y una columna de luz desde el cielo negro interminable los iluminó y desaparición en un segundo.

– Samanta – dijo con voz firme pero sin voltearla a ver, la Eevee solí agachó su cabeza y orejas, sus ojos comienzan a liberar algunas lágrimas pero su rostro reflejaba enojo, el Wartortle suspiro – Hora de irse– fijó su mirada en Kay y la chica.– Si, también ustedes, acérquense –

Kay y ella sin otra opción se acercaron al pokemon acuático, quedando en medio la Evee. Nox levantó una insignia hacia el cielo, esta era diferente, estaba adornada con metales color rojos y azules que destellaban, la misma columna bajo e iluminó a los cuatro.

– Por cierto Kay, me llamo Guno– y los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar.


End file.
